Daffy's Tale of Pokémon
by DisneyBlue02
Summary: This is the story of how Daffy got his very first Pokémon. In this story, there are many twists, background stories, battles, and even lots of laughs. Hope you all like it. And I will NOT tolerate flames or trolls! Chapter 3 is up! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Starting the Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Looney Tunes or Pokémon, in anyway, just this fan fiction. All rights are restricted and reserved for their respective companies. I do, however, own the OC's in my story, even though they're based on characters from certain Pokémon video games.

Warning: The first chapter of this story may have reference to one scene in "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York."

This is the story of how Daffy got his very first Pokémon, and how they became a family. In this story, Looney Tunes characters exist as well as Pokémon and Pokémon characters. Also, the Looney Tunes characters are capable of talking to their Pokémon. Our world and the Pokémon World are one in this story.

In this story, Daffy Duck is the narrator, and the main protagonist. Not only that, but he and the other Looney Tunes – except for Sylvester and Tweety – are all wearing clothes. (Also, just so you know, Daffy's wearing magenta striped pajamas in the beginning of the story.)

**Daffy's Tale of Pokémon**

by DisneyBlue02

It was 6 'o clock in the morning. My alarm clock went off five minutes before I woke up. I stretched my hand out and shut it off. There was a long silence. I slowly sat up, stretched my arms out, and yawned heavily. My eye lids felt like they were being pulled down by ants. I rubbed my eyes a little, turned to the side of my bed, and put on my slippers. After that, I walked towards my closet and slipped my robe on.

I walked downstairs to make myself some breakfast, when suddenly, I heard the phone ringing. I checked the number on my caller ID, Bugs Bunny was on the line. I sighed and picked up the receiver.

"Hello," I said.

"Eh, what's up, Duck?" said Bugs.

"Oh, nothing much," I sighed, "Just getting breakfast ready. After that, I'm taking a shower, and then I'm off to work. What about you, Long ears?"

"Eh, same here," said Bugs, "My Plusle's been gettin' along with Lola's Minun pretty well."

Once he mentioned his Pokémon, I got a little ticked. I didn't even pay attention to my cooking. "Is that so?" I asked him, trying to control my temper, "Well I hope you two train to be the best."

"Thanks, Daffy," Bugs replied, "And I hope, someday, you'll finally get your foist Pokémon."

Hearing him say that, I started to feel better. "Thanks, pal," I said, "Well, I'd better get going, my breakfast seems to be going AWOL."

Bugs just had to laugh. "Okay, doc," he said, "I'll see you at woik."

"Okay, see ya' around."

"Buh-bye."

After I got off the phone with Bugs, I continued making my scrambled eggs. While I cooked them, the toaster was making my toast. After my eggs and toast were ready, I looked into the refrigerator, and got out a carton of orange juice and a grapefruit. While I got them ready, the kettle was making my coffee. Soon, I had everything ready for breakfast. Hey, a duck needs a rousing breakfast to boost his energy.

After I ate, I walked up to my bedroom and picked out some clothes for me to wear: a light blue shirt, a pair of undergarments, blue jeans and a basic blue hat. What can I say, blue's one of my favorite colors. After that, I walked into the bathroom, stripped out of my pj's, and took a shower. While I was showering, I could hear a faint giggling sound. I got out of the shower and looked out the window. It was those four wild Pokémon who lived around this town. They were Sneasel, Meditite, Duskull and Buneary.

Sneasel was the leader of the group. Her claws were so sharp, they could slice a tree into sawdust. If you were smart, you'd stay on her good side. Otherwise, she could tear you to ribbons. She started her evil ways after her pack abandoned her. They were now lead by a Weavile, Sneasel's evolved form. Ever since, Sneasel took an oath to never evolve, because if she did, she would become the very thing that she hated ever since she was abandoned. Sneasel also learned how to talk the way we do, she could even translate what other Pokémon would say.

Meditite was apparently second-in-command. Her psychic powers were like no other's, and she was also quite a powerhouse with her Fighting type attacks. She was chased by an Ursaring for stealing some of its berries. Sneasel battled Ursaring and saved Meditite's life. Ever since, Meditite has stayed by Sneasel's side and the two became the best of friends and a great team.

Duskull was the only boy in the group. He hated humans with a vengeance. He was captured and quickly released by his trainer because he thought Duskull was too weak and pathetic to be part of his team. Now, I don't mean to change the subject on you, but people have been telling me about a trainer like that. His name was Paul, and he was everything a trainer shouldn't be. Anyway, the way _this_ trainer behaved made Duskull despise all humans. Seeing how he tossed him away just because he didn't have any good moves made him believe that _**all**_ humans were like that. He had been training himself so that one day, he would make his trainer and all humans pay for the way he treated him. Since the day he met Sneasel and Meditite, he's been a vital member of Sneasel's gang.

Buneary was the kinder side of the four. She always knew right from wrong, and got picked on for it. Buneary was also good at sweet-talking anyone for any reason. Plus, her attacks were so awesome, they were living proof that she was a strong fighter. Buneary didn't want to be part of Sneasel's gang at first, but then they bribed her with her favorite food in the whole world, Pecha Berries and carrots. Ever since, Buneary had been sort of a good member of Sneasel's gang. I think she might have a crush on me, that must explain why she's always staring at me with love in her eyes whenever she sees me.

They called themselves "Team Mischief." You can probably tell what they're famous for. I'll never forget that one night when they showed that they meant business. In one night, they TP'd the statue in the neighborhood park, wrote graffiti on the benches, dumped trash all over the place, and even tangled the chains on the swing sets. They also bullied the local Pokémon who lived there. They beat them up and stole their food. They even froze up the pond where some of the water Pokémon lived. We all knew right then and there that Team Mischief had to be stopped at all costs. Whenever people would encounter them, we usually had the upper-hand. But no matter how many times we'd beat them, they always kept causing trouble. (And for the record, we all cleaned up the park, so you don't need to worry about anything.)

The girls were using Foresight to see me bathe myself while Duskull looked away. Duskull hated seeing people in the nude, he always thought it was absolutely disgusting.

"Hey," I shouted. "Get out of here, you nosy, little perverts, or I'm gonna slap you silly!"

When Team Mischief heard me, they screamed and fell off the roof. While they ran off, they were chattering away like those three singing chipmunks I used to watch on TV. With Team Mischief gone, I continued my shower.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter of my story. And I'll let you in on a little secret. I came up with the idea for this story last year on January 2007. It was originally going to be a sequel to "Bah, Humduck!" but I didn't see any reason good enough to do it, so it was scrapped and made into this story. I hope you like the second chapter I upload. And if you have any ideas to make the story even better, I'm all ears.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories of My Neighbors

Hi, everybody! I'm back with another exciting chapter. Thanks for the review, acosta perez jose ramiro, I really appreciate it. Sorry it took so long to update this story, I was waiting for more reviews. I really think you're going to like this, and other stories I'm working on. Anyway, let's continue the story where we left off. And if any of you have ideas for it, I'd be more than happy to hear them.

D-Blue

* * *

After I finished my shower, I reached for a towel, wrapped it around my waist, and stepped out of the tub. I picked up my toothbrush, and started brushing my teeth. Not many people know this, but I have teeth hidden inside my bill. How they manage to show up from time to time is beyond even **my** knowledge. After that, I walked out of the bathroom and put on the clothes I had sitting on my bed. I walked downstairs, stepped in the garage, closed the door, and got into my car. It's a Bumblebee Camaro '08. Yep, that's right, I entered that Transformers contest and won! Hoo-hoo!

As I drove off to work, I could see many people together, and they all had their Pokémon with them. Some people were playing with them, others were having Pokémon battles, and some were practicing for Pokémon Contests. (Try to imagine what I saw out there. Create a battle or Contest performance in your head and see how it all works out. After that, write what you saw in a review or message, and the author of this story will smile. Speaking of the story, let's get back to it.)

Seeing all those people with their Pokémon made me feel left out, I never had a Pokémon in my life. No one to raise, train, or even love. Nearly every night at bedtime, I kept dreaming that one day, the right Pokémon for me would come. But unfortunately, none were around. No Pokémon would pay any attention to me. Well, except for Team Mischief, but they don't count. And come to think of it, the Jones' Pokémon liked me, especially their Houndour, Tyson. He would come and rub up against me whenever I visited them.

The Jones' lived next door to my house. They moved here to Burbank when their first two kids were 3 and 1 ½. I'll admit, I was a bit grouchy when I met them on the first day, but once the kids opened their hearts to me, we all became the firmest of friends. Heck, the kids would sometimes even think of me as their Uncle Daffy. I loved that.

There was Martha, who at first didn't like the idea of living next door to me. She was flawlessly beautiful for someone in their late 30's. Before she met her husband, she was an excellent Pokémon Coordinator. She won the Pokémon Grand Festival here in the USA. (Can you keep a secret? Well, from time to time, I'd have fantasies of me and Martha sharing a lovely day together. We'd go out on a romantic cruise and set sail near the Bermuda Triangle.) When she and her husband Michael got married, they had three kids; a girl and two boys.

Madeline was the first born, everyone called her Maddy. She was a very good singer, and a great trainer, too. By the age of ten, Maddy had started her Pokémon journey in Johto, where she got her starter Pokémon, a Chikorita. Someday after it evolved into Bayleef and then Meganium, Maddy made Grand Champion in the Johto League. She was the one who first raised and trained Tyson from the moment she adopted him as a baby; or in his case, a puppy. To this day, Maddy has four grand prize trophies; one from each region. (Or five, if you count the Orange League trophy.) Now she's trying out for the Battle Frontier. We got a letter from Maddy saying that after she's beaten all the Frontier Brains, she's coming home to stay for a while.

Chris was the second born, nearly two years after Maddy. His goal was to become the greatest Pokémon Contest Master of all time. Chris started in Kanto with a Pokémon egg. It wasn't ready to hatch yet, so he chose a Charmander to be his starter. One day, Chris' egg hatched, and out came a baby Pichu. You'd hardly ever see Chris without him. A few months later, Pichu evolved into Pikachu and became a vital member of Chris' team. Chris was a very successful coordinator. He competed in almost every Grand Festival known in the world, and won three Ribbon Cups. Before he won his first, his Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, and during his second journey, Charmeleon evolved into Charizard. Presently, Chris is competing for the Battle Frontier, just like Maddy. The two are traveling together to beat all the Frontier Brains. As soon as Chris is done, he's coming home for a while.

Ben was the youngest of the three. He was adopted when he was seven months old. Ben had blonde hair, he was a little clumsy, and he always wore nerdy clothes, glasses and all. (And needless to say Urkel inspired him._ Yeesh!_ Well, at least his hair looks cool.) Presently, Ben's only nine years old, so he's not a Pokémon Trainer yet. But he's had very good experience with Pokémon ever since he was adopted. I'd see him working like a regular Pokémon breeder. Why, he even once saved a Pachirisu from dying when he was seven. I'd usually see those two playing together at the park. They seemed so happy together, it nearly brought tears to my eyes.

Ben's also good at making cool gadgets. He's been working on a device that allows you to talk to Pokémon. So far, nothings working, but he's still working hard on it. Ben's even been given authorization to order Pokéball blueprints. He's working on a special kind of Pokéball that should work almost as well as the Masterball. It's supposed to capture all wild Pokémon at least 90 percent or more without fail. As soon as he's succeeded in finishing his first one, he'll ship out copies of his blueprints to every Pokéball company in the world. He's still trying to think of a name for it. Also, there's another project he's working on, but he won't tell us what. However, he say he and someone in the Orre Region had been working on it for three to four years.

I've also known Ben to write letters to this Pokémon Ranger in Fiore. I don't know why, but I think he wants to be a Pokémon Ranger someday. But first, he wants to try Pokémon training; he wants to follow in his brother and sister's footsteps by competing in the Pokémon League and the Grand Festival. Heck, he's got the skills already. Maddy and Chris taught him everything they knew.

Their father, Michael, got a divorce with Martha in 2002. It was really hard on the kids to see them separate, especially Ben. Since then, he's been known to cry everytime anyone mentioned the divorce until 2004. Michael's Pokémon training skills were so great, he became our town's Gym Leader. Yes, we have a Pokémon Gym here in Burbank, California. Anyway, Michael's an expert on Fire type Pokémon. He has the final evolved forms of four starter Pokémon of the Fire type variety. He has a lot of other Pokémon at the gym, but he usually doesn't battle with them. That is, except for his most trusted companion, Arcanine.

I've always envied the Jones' for their Pokémon since they moved next door. Like I said before, I never had a Pokémon in my life. I was always so sad everytime I thought about it. As I drove up the curve, I headed for Warner Bros. Studios. The cross guard greeted me and I drove up to my personal parking space. After I parked the car, I headed into my dressing room. Bugs and I host this new talk show on ABC called "Toon Talk." Bugs is the host, and I'm the co-host. We meet a lot of interesting people on our show. Sometimes, there are people with problems they can't solve. Other times, there are people who have accomplished big things in their lives, and they want to share it with the entire United States. Sometimes, we even have special guests that we interview. Why, two weeks ago, we had Drake Bell and Josh Peck on our show. They said their show was doing great, it was getting big ratings. In fact, their Christmas special was a hit. Made me want to watch it over and over again.

Yep, Bugs and I shared quite a job together. Just then, the guy who cues us – whose name I can't remember – walked in.

"Daffy," he said. "You're on in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Mac," I said. That's what I call him. I washed my face, dressed up in my show clothes, and walked out the door, ready to get the show on the road.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked the second chapter of my story. If anybody has any ideas for special guests to appear in Toon Talk, that'd be fantastic. I never received ideas from anyone before, so I'd love it if you would share your ideas with me. By the way, just so you guys know what the Jones Family looks like, Maddy mostly resembles the main girl in Pokémon Fire Red and Leaf Green, Chris looks exactly like the main boy of the same versions, and Ben looks like Wally on Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, except Ben wears big glasses with red frames, and his hair's normal. Stay tuned for my third chapter, I'm sure you'll love it.


	3. Chapter 3: Live with Bugs and Daffy

**Hey, everybody. I'm back from a few long years of writer's block with chapter three of my Looney Tunes/ Pokemon crossover. Man, has it been a while, or what? Anyway, enjoy! (See if you can find a Simpsons reference to this chapter.)**

* * *

It had been over an hour since we had finished our show for the day. Our special guest was Marvin the Martian. He had made a discovery of new Pokémon. He even stated that there might have been a species of extra-terrestrial Pokémon, too. Marvin and Elmer had been taking photos of each one they could possibly find. So far, they each only found one hundred, but they said their search would continue for more. I especially loved Zorua, Zoroark, and that swan Pokémon whose name I keep forgetting. Hoo-hoo, what a beauty.

After that, we had our next guests. They were none other than my neighbors, Maddy and Chris Jones. Oh yeah, and their Pokémon too. Pikachu was on Chris' shoulder, and Maddy's Togetic was flying by her side. I knew the kids were coming back home to stay for a while, so I thought I'd invite them to the show. Chris and Pikachu took their seats, but Maddy just stood there, worried. She started looking around the place for some reason.

"C'mon, Maddy," I called, "Come take a seat!"

"Uh, just a minute, Daffy," she called back, "I'm looking for Tyson."

"Tyson?" said Chris, "But I thought he was right behind you."

While everyone looked around for Tyson, Foghorn Leghorn could hear a faint whimper from underneath him. He got up from his seat, crouched down, and found Tyson lying under his seat, shaking and shuddering, and covering his eyes. (Tyson's been known to be a big fraidycat from time to time. He's scared of battling, and he hasn't gotten too far on his training. Sometimes, Tyson gets so scared, that he wets himself. Scare him too much, and he might throw up. (Eugh!) But on the bright side, Maddy could always count on him when the chips were down.)

"Here he is, Maddy," called Foghorn, "He's under, ah say, he's under my seat."

Maddy ran up to the audience and got close to Tyson. "Aww, Tyson," she cooed, "What's the matter?"

Tyson whimpered and whined back to her. "He says he's scared," said Foghorn, "He's never, ah say, he's never been on TV before, and doesn't know what to expect. Guess he's got a little stage fright."

Tyson whimpered again.

"What's that, son?" asked Foghorn. He whimpered once more as Foghorn listened. "That's not all," he said, "He says he's hidin', ah say, he's hidin' from the... 'special ghosts.' Now what the heck are you talkin' 'bout, boy?" Tyson whimpered to Foghorn that Bugs and I said something about special ghosts coming to the show.

We all laughed after Foghorn translated. "Oh, Tyson," said Maddy, "They didn't say there were going to be special 'ghosts' coming to the show. They said there were going to be special 'guests.' And guess what."

Tyson raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He wanted to know what Maddy was going to say next.

"You're one of them, sweety," she said, sweetly.

With that, Tyson happily came out from underneath Foghorn's seat. He happily barked out loud as he followed Maddy back to her seat.

After Tyson settled down, Chris and Maddy talked about all their exciting adventures on their way to being the best they could be.

Maddy said she encountered the legendary Pokémon, Ho-Oh. Chris said he was face to face with two Lugia, a parent and its child. Maddy taught her Zangoose and Seviper how to get along and make friends with each other. You see, Zangoose and Seviper are natural-born enemies. It was a long, hard time, but it was all worth it to see the two finally get along. Chris learned how to make the highest quality Pokéblock and Poffin. Those are what trainers feed their Pokémon so they can do great in Pokémon Contests. He printed out plenty of copies of his recipes for us and everyone in the audience. Maddy wrote a lot of Pokémon songs, and learned how to make the finest, highest quality ApriJuice. (Apparently, Apricorns have more than one use.) Chris saw a Manaphy swimming in the Sinnoh Region. Maddy told us the story of how she first met Tyson, her Houndour.

It had been about two or three weeks since Maddy started her Pokémon Journey. She came to a Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove City where she met a lady named Gina. Gina was a very kind lady in her late twenties who, along with her husband, took good care of many Pokémon at their house, in hopes of finding a good home with a nice trainer for each of them. Gina invited Maddy to her house for lunch, and off they went; it took them about five minutes to get there, but the trip was still a lot of fun.

When they finally walked in, Gina introduced Maddy to her husband, Frank. After a good chat, the couple let Maddy out in the backyard, and they met all their Pokémon. There were so many kinds in the entire house. Luckily, there was a huge backyard for all of them to run around in. Maddy let out her three Pokémon to play with the others.

After a lovely picnic lunch, a baby Houndour ran up and pounced Maddy, pinning her down, and licking her face. Gina laughed and told Houndour to kindly get off of Maddy. But she didn't mind it, a decided to play with him. They played a lot of games together, like fetch, tag, and even Frisbee.

Then it was time for Maddy to go. She picked up her Pokémon, said goodbye to Gina and all her Pokémon, thanked her for a great day, and walked out. She had to head off to Violet City to face Faulkner and earn her first Gym Badge. But poor Houndour didn't want her to go. He wanted to stay with her. Gina could see that he liked Maddy a lot. So they both agreed to let Houndour join Maddy's team. So after a good battle, Maddy caught Houndour, and officially added him to her team. She named her Tyson, and together with her other Pokémon, they made quite the unstoppable team.

After that, Chris told us his story of how he and his Pikachu became the best of friends. When he hatched from his egg as a Pichu, he took a real shine to Chris. Then, everything changed when he tried to get him in his Pokéball; he didn't want to be cooped up in such a tight, little space. Why, he got so upset that he ran away. Chris was seriously worried about Pichu, so he looked everywhere for him. It was raining hard during the search, but Chris kept looking.

Finally, he found Pichu being attacked by a group of Mankey. Horrified by this, he ran towards Pichu before their final blow was struck, taking the hit for him. After that, the Mankey forgot about Pichu and attacked Chris instead. He told Pichu to run, but he saw how much he cared about him, and plucked up enough courage to save him from all the Mankey. With all his might, Pichu gave out a massive Volt Tackle and hit every Mankey, one by one. After that, the Mankey ran away, screaming in fear. When the Mankey were clear out of sight, Pichu allowed Chris to catch him, and the two had been the best of friends ever since.

Pichu didn't mind his Pokéball now. From his birth to present times, he comes in and out of it only for certain purposes; like for Pokémon Contests, being transferred from PC to PC, or even when he feels so scared, he wants to hide where he feels safe.

Later on, Maddy and Chris told us they both made it to the big top in the Battle Frontier. It wasn't easy, but they beat all seven Frontier Brains. They both were offered to become new Frontier Brains themselves, but they turned them down because they still wanted to keep reaching for their goals. The audience was astounded by all their stories. Just then, one of Maddy's Pokéballs burst open, and her Skitty popped out. She jumped in midair, and landed gently on my lap; that is, thanks to Maddy's Alakazam's Psychic attack. Skitty rubbed up against me in such a cute way. Apparently, she really digs this little, black duck.

Up next, Bugs and I introduced our final guest for the day. It was Maddy and Chris's little brother, Ben. He had just been excused from school to appear live on our show. He walked up to us with an excited look on his face. He started waving to the audience, then to the cameras.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. Hi, Aunt Marion. Hi, Grandma and Grandpa. Hi, Mom-Mom and Pop-Pop," he said, as he got closer to us. Then he gave us all a big hug, said "hi," and sat down.

"So, Benny," said Bugs, "How was yer limo ride here?"

"Oh, it was great, Bugs," said Ben, "Really great. How's your Plusle?"

"Oh, he's doin' just fine, tanks," replied Bugs, "I just dropped him off at Lola's to play with Minun." Bugs does that a lot when he's doing the show, or other work. That is, unless he and Lola do the show together.

"Cool," said Ben. Then he looked out at the camera again. "Hi, Lola. Hi, Plusle. Hi, Minun," he said, cheerfully.

"So, Ben," I said, "I've heard your birthday's coming up next month. Given a thought of what you might want this year?"

Ben thought for a moment. "Hmm... I don't really know," he said, "There's the latest Pokétch out in stores. And last week, they upgraded the PokéGear with new cellular and Wi-Fi features. And then there's those Dowsing Machines and Explorer Kits for searching for treasure and other valuable stuff. There's just so much to choose from."

"It's okay, buddy," said Chris, "You've still got a whole month left to make up your mind."

"That's right, boo," Maddy added, "And we'll have something very special in store for you."

"Really, Maddy?" Ben chirped, "What is it?"

"Wait and see."

"_Ahem._ Speaking of special," I said to my little pal, "I've heard that you've been friends with someone very special to you for two or three years, now."

"Oh, yeah..." he said, smiling a warm smile, "Patch, my pal at the park. I can't believe it's been that long since we've seen been made friends."

"Would you mind telling us how you two met each odda'?" asked Bugs.

"Oh, sure," Ben said, "I never get tired of telling the story. I remember it like it was just yesterday."

And so it began...

It all started on a cold and rainy night. Ben and his Aunt Marion Joy Jones were driving home from a long day at the Burbank Pokémon Center when suddenly, Ben saw a baby Pachirisu lying helplessly by the side of the road. He was badly injured, covered in wounds and scratches, and his tail had slightly bent to the wrong side. Ben quickly told Aunt Marion to pull over and they helped the Pachirisu in the car. She folded some towels and put them in a cardboard box, then she put the baby Pachirisu inside. Aunt Marion's always prepared for anything.

When they got back to the Pokémon Center, Aunt Marion and Ben carefully carried the baby Pachirisu in the box and brought it inside. Ben called his mom and told him what happened.

"I'm so proud of you, Ben," she said, "You were so quick and caring to help that baby Pachirisu. I hope it feels better soon."

"Me too, Mom," said Ben. Then he had an idea. "Hey, is it okay if I stay here at the Pokémon Center tonight?" he asked, "I want to help Aunt Marion and the others heal Pachirisu and make him feel better again."

"Well, okay, Ben," said Martha, "But be on your best behavior, and don't knock over anything."

"Thanks, Mom," Ben said, bravely, "I won't let you down, I promise." And after they exchanged their goodnight wishes, Ben hung up and went to work.

Ben had spent weeks and weeks at the Pokémon Center, helping Aunt Marion take care of Pachirisu. He'd help feed him, clean up after him, and he even slept beside him during the night. Finally, after three months had passed, Pachirisu had made a full recovery. He was running, jumping and playing all around the Pokémon Center. Ben knew that it could only mean one thing; it was time to send Pachirisu back out in the wild.

Aunt Marion drove Ben and Pachirisu over to the neighborhood park, they felt it was his home. Ben walked Pachirisu out into a grove of big, beautiful trees.

"It sure was nice knowing you, Pachirisu," he said, sadly, "But now you have to stay here. You don't need me to take care of you anymore, you're free."

Ben sadly walked his way out of the grove. But Pachirisu had other ideas. He scurried over to Ben and hugged him tight.

"C'mon, Pachirisu," said Ben, "You have to stay here. This is your home, this is where you belong."

But Pachirisu shook his head, he didn't want to say goodbye to his friend. Ben looked closely at Pachirisu for what seemed like about a minute or two, until finally, he hugged him tight.

"Oh, Pachirisu," he cried, "I love you too. But I can't take you with me." Ben loosened his hug and looked at Pachirisu. "But I promise I'll come here to the park everyday and visit you."

Pachirisu's eyes widened with everlasting joy.

"And someday, when I'm older and become a trainer," continued Ben, "You and I can go traveling together. What do you say, Pachirisu?"

Pachirisu quickly said "yes."

"Then it's a deal," Ben said, happily, and hugged Pachirisu tight. Ben named him Patch, and they've been the best of friends ever since. They always met in the park and played together until sundown.

"And that's our story," finished Ben, happily.

The audience clapped and cheered as tears rolled down their eyes. Even the rest of us on stage had to cry. It was the most beautiful story we had ever heard. I got up from my seat and pulled Ben into big hug.

"Tugs my heartstrings every time I hear that wonderful story, kiddo," I cried, happily.

Before the show was over, we thanked all our guests for coming to see us on our show. Every one of our guests took a bow, and the audience clapped and cheered.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked this loooooooooooooooong, new chapter I wrote. Stay tuned for more. And if you have any ideas to make the story even better, by all means, send me a review.


End file.
